To Live A Lie
by Jasper's Southern Girl
Summary: Both Harry Potter and Erin Gray live terrible lives at home. Then one day Erin learns something that will turn both of their worlds upside down.
1. Author's Note

To Live A Lie

Author's Note:

This is my first ever fanfic, and I don't believe it to be any good. I will hopefully have the first three chapters up by Wednesday or Thursday. Please review after I get them posted so that I know what I am doing.

I hope everyone likes my story once I get the first few chapters in.

Thanks, Erin


	2. Chapter 1

To Live A Lie

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THING HARRY POTTER RELATED BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND ERIN (SO PLEASE DON'T SUE)**

Erin Gray was a normal teenager living in a small Georgia town. Her life was great to everyone who was a part of it. However, her family held a secret which she did not know. She was adopted. Her adopted parents knew her tale, one which would break her heart. This is where our story begins.

--

_FLASHBACK TO 1990…_

_"Oh Thomas, look at our beautiful twins," a woman gushed, having just given birth. Her Husband held their son while their daughter was in her arms._

_"Yes, my love," Thomas said. "They are the perfect heirs." Thomas was a person who was feared by all. To everyone but his wife and children, he was known as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World._

_"Mother, Father, may I come in," said a man at the door. This was Severus, Tom's older son. He had shoulder length black hair, black, shining eyes, and pale skin. All in all, he was a perfect mix of his parents._

_"Yes Severus," Tom replied. "Come in and see your twin siblings, Erin Necole and Alexander James. The Dark side's newest additions." Erin looked like a female Tom while Alexander looked like a miniature Severus, right down to his dimples. They were an adorable pair._

_Suddenly, the wards went off around the house._

_"That is not supposed to be going off," shouted Tom, upset that his family moment was ruined. "Which alarm is that Severus?"_

_"It is the ward for intruders," Severus told his enraged father. It only goes off if a person without your mark walks through without a Death Eater with them."_

_"Damn it," Tom bellowed. "It's the Order following that bloody Dumbledore. Severus, run and hide with the twins. Dumbles must __not__ find them."_

_Sadly, Severus did not have the time. At that exact moment, aurors stormed the room with Dumbledore behind them._

_"Surely you know that I will not let you raise them, Tom," Dumbledore said looking Tom straight in the eye. Dumbledore was an older man with long gray hair and a long gray beard and twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon shaped spectacles. Normally, the twinkle in his eyes could enthrall even the strongest of wizards, but it never worked on Tom, especially not today._

_"Albus, put that twinkle away," Tom said as calmly as he could. "You are not getting my twins. I swear it, you won't."_

_"Yes I will," Albus said. Turning towards Severus, he whispers _'Imperio' _and tells Severus to take the twins and kill his mother._

_"Severus darling, what are you doing," his mother asked him. "Stop. You can fight this…"_

_"Avada Kedavra!" Severus spoke the awful curse and kills his mother before running out with the twins._

_Two weeks later, Harry James Potter and Erin Necole Gray were born into two different families in two different countries._

_END FLASHBACK_

--

"Erin, honey, we need to talk to you," Henry, Erin's adopted father, said. "Come into the living room please."

'Okay, I wonder what is going on.' Erin thought. 'He only talks like that when I am in trouble.' Betty, seeing the look on Erin's face when she walks in the room says "No Erin you are not in any kind of trouble. We just wanted to tell you about your real family."

"Oh…" Erin started. "Do you know who they are and if they are alive? I want to meet them and any siblings I might have. Tell me, please."

"Okay. The easy answer first," Betty began. "You really have an older brother and a younger twin brother. Sadly, your older brother was brainwashed into killing your mother before taking you and your twin away from your father."

"Who is our father and who would take us away from him," Erin asked, starting to cry for the family she had lost.

Have you heard of Lord Voldemort any at school?" Henry asked.

"Yes, why?" Erin asked. Then she gasped. "He is my father isn't he? My god! I have been called mud blood at school but no more. You two better tell me how to find my dad. NOW!!" Erin was pissed. Her home life was grand but at her school, Mount Zion School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she didn't really have many friends. Most of the purebloods hated her because of the muggle family she lived with.

"Alright," Henry yelled. "He is in England, living at Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore never wanted you to find any of this out. Besides, your father has almost killed your twin, Alexander."

"WHAT!" This surprised Erin greatly.

"Yes," Betty said. "Albus put your brother with James and Lily Potter. Your twin is hidden as Harry Potter."

"Thank you! _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_!" Erin screamed the killing curse at them both. "You have helped me greatly." She then walked to the fireplace to floo away.

"Malfoy Manor, here I come," she said before flashing away.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 2

After floo-ing to Malfoy Manor, Erin realized that no one knew who she was. This was a problem.

"Who are you," screamed a blonde male. "What are you doing in my house?"

"My name is Erin," she started. "I recently learned that my birth father was living here. I came here from the United States." Erin was starting to get nervous. This man was really making her fear grow.

"Who is your father," the man asked. "Why would he live in my family's home? Tell me now or else!" Lucius, the homeowner, said this in the deadliest way he could. He wanted to see Erin flinch, but to his surprise, she didn't.

"You can't scare me," Erin started. "My goodness. I thought those muggles who raised me were stupid. You, however, might just be denser. Call in the Dark Lord, please. I need to speak to him." Erin stopped talking and looked Lucius straight in the eyes. He turned a very pale color when he finally looked at her.

"One moment miss," Lucius said with a wavering voice. "I will have a house-elf call him here." He was becoming scared fast.

'My goodness,' Erin thought. 'This man is dumb. I now know the stereotype for blondes is true here.' Lucius, however, wasn't dumb in any sense of the word; he was just extremely scared of the slip of a girl that showed up in his home. 'He must not know much if he acts like that…' Just as Erin thought this, the Dark Lord walked in.

"Who are you to call on me like some common animal?" The Dark Lord was highly pissed. "Bow before me girl or you will die!"

"I am sorry My Lord," Erin said while she bowed to the man in front of her. "I needed to speak to you about an important matter sir."

"Well, what is this matter?" Voldemort was calming down.

"I recently found out that you are my father sir," Erin began, scared of her father's reaction. "My adopted parents in the U.S. told me that an old man kidnapped my twin brother and me after cursing our older brother into killing our mum."

"STOP!" The Dark Lord screamed. "What is your name girl? How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"My name is Erin Necole. To tell the truth, I do not know my true last name. You may use veritaserum to see that I am telling the truth, sir. I know that if you catch me telling a lie, you will kill me." Erin was getting nervous. She couldn't tell if she had just signed her death certificate of not.

"Fine girl, I will get the veritaserum and ask you the questions I need answered." Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, and my older son will administer it." He went to the fireplace and floo-ed his son. "Severus, could you come to the study and bring some veritaserum."

"Of course father," Severus said. "I will be there in a moment.

"My son is coming with the potion," Voldemort said. As soon as he finished his sentence, Severus floo-ed in.

"Here is the potion you needed father," Severus said. Then he noticed the girl in the room. "Oh my goodness! It's Erin! My baby sister!"

"Severus, how can you tell?" Voldemort asked his son.

"She has a glamour on that hides her true appearance. I can see through it." Sev told his father. "Besides, I remember what Dumbledore said she would look like when she got older if the glamour didn't wear off. This is her."

"Really," The Dark Lord said. "Come here child. _Finite Incantatum_!" As soon as the spell left his mouth, Erin's appearance began to change. Her brown hair began to lengthen and darken until it fell to her mid-back in black waves. Her hazel eyes turned a beautiful bright blue and her tanned skin faded into a healthy pale. She looked like a young female version of her father. Voldemort and Sev both looked at her in awe.

The Dark Princess was truly home.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in a little house on the other side of London, a boy was waking up from a horrible nightmare. He saw something that he never dreamed of before.

"That was strange," the boy said before his door was kicked in.

"Boy," screamed the man that stormed in. "Damn it Potter, how many times do I have to wake up to your screaming?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, my dreams have been getting worse," the boy, who was Harry Potter, replied as placidly as he could. "I don't mean to scream sir. I can't really help it." Vernon didn't believe this.

"Well, if that is the case, then I will give you something to think about." With this, Vernon began beating Harry with anything he could find.

Hours later, Harry was still unconscious.

--

(Back with the Riddles)

"Oh no," Erin woke up with a cry.

"What is it my darling?" Tom asked his crying daughter. "What have you seen that causes you to cry like this?"

"First, I must tell you something that will upset you father," Erin began quietly. "I know where Alexander is."

"You do! Where is he? We must go to him now!" Tom rushed, wanting his youngest son back.

"This news is going to make you mad daddy," Erin cried. "He was given to the Potter's. The boy you tried to kill is your son." Her predicted reaction came true, just not in the way she thought is would.

"Oh no…" Tom started to sob. "What have I done to my baby boy." Severus looked at his father like he had grown another head. He had never seen his father act this way except for when the twins were kidnapped.

"Erin, what did you see that woke you up," Sev asked. "We need to know."

"Harry was being beaten by the mud blood, Lily's, brother-in-law," Erin said sadly. "The huge lump is going to kill him Sev. You and dad have to save him!" Erin was getting so upset that she started to have an anxiety attack. Seeing his daughter like this brought Tom to his senses.

"We will get him out of there dear one, don't worry."

That night, Tom, Sev, and Erin apparated to #4 Privite Drive to rescue Alexander. Erin went and knocked on the door with her father and brother behind her. The door opened and they saw Vernon Dursley, the man from Erin's dream.

"Do you have any idea what time it is," Vernon asked. "What do you people want?"

"We are looking for Harry Potter." Sev started. "I am a teacher at his school and this man is my father," he pointed at Tom. Then he pointed at Erin. "And this is my little sister. Could you please get Mr. Potter for us?"

"So someone has finally come to relieve us of that freak," Vernon said. "He is in his room," he said pointing at a door on the underside of the staircase. "You freaks may get him."

Vernon was very lucky that Tom was more worried about his son or else he would be dead. Erin, on the other hand, was wishing that she was 17 so she could curse the fat man in front of her. Severus saw this and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"What will I find when I open this door," Tom asked Vernon as calmly as he could.

"The boy you came for!," Vernon replied sarcastically. "What do you think you will find?"

Then Tom opened the door and found…

**AN: This is my first cliffhanger. How is it?**


	5. Chapter 4

To Live A Lie

**DISCALIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1**

Then Tom opened the door and found… Harry lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Dear god," Tom gasped. "Sev, take your sister away. She doesn't need to see this." Then Tom turned to Vernon. "What in the bloody hell did you do to him?" Tom asked with barely controlled venom.

"I made him shut the hell up is what I did," Vernon replied smoothly. "The freak woke me up and almost woke my wife and son. I don't appreciate him doing this every night." Just then, Vernon realized that he had signed his death certificate when he realized who Tom was.

"Did you finally figure out who I am," Tom asked.

"How are you here?" Vernon asked shakily. "The wards the old fool put on our house were supposed to keep you out." By now, Petunia and Dudley, Vernon's wife and son, came down stairs to see what the noise was.

"Vernon," Petunia said. "What is all the noise for? You woke me and Diddydums up," Then she noticed Tom and screamed. "Get away from Harry, you murderous bastard," she screamed at Tom. "You can't kill him in our house. Dumbledore will find you..." Before she could finish her sentence, Severus silenced her.

"Who said father was going to kill him, woman," Sev asked. "Why would he kill his long lost son?" Petunia began mouthing that Sev was crazy and that Harry was her nephew.

"I always knew he wasn't related to me," Dudley spoke up for the first time. "Recently, his attitude and appearance have changed. He actually scared my gang away a few days ago."

"Did you treat him as your parents did?" Tom asked.

"No, sir," Dudley replied. "I didn't like how they treated him. They always bribed my friends to treat him that way." Tom saw the truth in Dudley's eyes. That was when Harry began to stir.

"Why don't you come with us," Severus asked Dudley. "I sense untapped magical potential in you." Dudley became excited at this even though his parents went insane.

"When we got Dudley from the hospital, we were told that he was a freak, so we beat him when he showed magic," Vernon slipped accidently. "The only reason we have a son is because his Death Eater parents were killed by the old fool and he wanted us to raise the boy as a muggle." By the end of this, Vernon was as white as a sheet. It turns out that Dudley was never supposed to find this out. All the while, Harry began to wake up even more.

"Daddy," Erin said when she noticed Harry/Alex stir. "We really need to go before Alex comes too fully. Dudley, are you going with us? We need to know now."

"Yes," Dudley finally replied. "I just realized that they treated me as they did Harry anyway." In the blink of an eye, Vernon and Petunia were on the floor dead, the Dark Mark was above the house, and the five wizards were headed back to Malfoy Manor.


	6. Chapter 5

To Live A Lie Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1**

--

AN: THE LAST CHAPTER REVEALED ANOTHER SECRET, THIS TIME ABOUT DUDLEY. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE REVEALED KIDDNAPPED/ADOPTED CHILD, BUT I WILL LET YOU ALL GUESS. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEWWITH WHO YOU THINK IT MIGHT BE. NOW ON WITH THE STORY…

--

"Where am I," moaned Harry/Alex when he finally became coherent. "My head hurts and I know for a fact that I am not at home." Once he said this, he noticed the people standing around him. One was his cousin, Dudley, one was Snape, and the other two people stood in the shadows, hiding their faces.

"I see that you are finally awake," Dudley said. "I was a bit worried there Harry." Concern could be heard in Dudley's voice when he spoke.

"Yes Harry," Severus cut in. "We were all worried."

"Why would you worry about me," Harry asked Sev. "Also, why would your murderous father and sister care about me? I know at least he wants to kill me." By this time, Erin and Tom had stepped out of the shadows. When Harry said this, Tom couldn't control the tears that sprang to his eyes. Harry noticed this.

"Why are you bloody well crying, Voldemort?" Harry queried. "You know that you want me dead."

"Not anymore," Tom cried out. "Severus, show him your memories for me. I can't be in here." With that, the Dark Lord fled the room crying.

"Come here Harry," Sev said. "You, Erin, Dudley, and I are going to look at some of my memories from 17 years ago." With that, they all entered the memories via pensieve. The memories consisted of the twins' birth and subsequent kidnappings and placements into the other families. Erin, who already knew everything, still burst into tears because she had only heard the story. Harry/Alex and Dudley were shocked into silence.

"Now you know why daddy doesn't want you dead," Erin sobbed, her blue eyes shining with tears. She looks to Harry to see his emerald eyes filled with tears, too. "When dad found out where you were, he started sobbing his heart out. The thing that got him to stop was me having an anxiety attack, he was so upset.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. To find out that he was the long lost son of the Dark Lord was a shock. The strange thing was, he knew it was true.

"Erin," he started. "Would you get dad in here to take this glamour off? I want my family back." Instead of Erin going to get Tom, Sev ran out of the room. Five minutes later, Severus returned with Tom and the Malfoys in tow. When Lucius noticed Harry, he freaked.

"What is that half-blood doing in my house," he screamed. He didn't see the dangerous look on Tom's face. "Boy, you are going to die."

"Lucius," Voldemort yelled. "Sit down and shut up. I am not killing him you idiot. He is my missing son, why would I kill him?" Lucius was dumbfounded, as was Draco. When Erin noticed the blonde youth, she went and introduced herself.

"Hello there," she said. "My name is Erin. What is your name?" She thought this boy was the cutest person she had ever seen. Coincidently, Draco thought the same thing about her.

"My name is Draco," he said. "Are you the Dark Lord's daughter?"

"Yes," she said. "However, I just found out three days ago. I like it here better than with the people I lived with though." By this time, Tom had finished berating Lucius and turned back to Alex (AN: HARRY WILL BE CALLED ALEX FROM NOW ON UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE).

"Alright son," Tom told Alex. "Come here so I can remove the glamour. _Finite Incantatum!_" Alex's hair began to lengthen until it fell to his shoulders in black waves, and his eyes darkened to black. He looked like a younger Severus again. This is when he remembered Dudley.

"Wow," Dudley exclaimed when he saw Alex's appearance. "This look is much better than the short hair and green eyes you had." Of course, Alex agreed.

"Now, we need to discuss our plans," Tom started. "Tomorrow, we will throw a ball introducing the both of you to the Wizarding world. Draco!" Tom then bellowed, remembering the youth. "You will escort Erin to the ball and never leave her side. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Draco said. "I will stay with her the entire night."

"Good," Tom replied. "Now, the four of you kids need to retire for the night. Severus, Lucius, you need to stay." With that, the four kids went to their rooms for the night while the adults planned for the party.

End chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

To Live A Lie Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1**

"Now," Tom said to Severus and Lucius after the kids left the study. "We need to find a girl for Alex to take to the ball tomorrow night. Any ideas?"

"The only suitable girl I l can think of would be Bella's daughter," Severus said. "However, she disappeared at the same time as Alex and Erin."

"Yes," Lucius cut in. "I remember Bella crying after her Narcissa Marie was taken. I don't know who has her now." Tom looked thoughtful until he remembered something.

Wait," Tom exclaimed. "I believe Erin may be able to fine her. Lexi," a house elf popped into the room. "Get Erin, now!"

"Yes sir," Lexi said before popping away to Erin's room.

"Young miss," Lexi said once she made it to Erin's room. "Your father would like to see you in the study."

"Okay," Erin replied. "Tell him I will be right there." With that, Lexi left to go back to Tom. While walking to the study, Erin was thinking about why her father would want to speak to her.

'I hope he isn't upset with me,' she thought to herself. 'I didn't do anything. Oh well.'

"Ah," Tom said when Erin walked in. "Erin, I need to see if you can find Bella's missing daughter. She was taken around the same time you and Alex were taken."

"Of course daddy," Erin replied. "What did she look like before she was taken? If I know her true appearance, I will be able to find her. That's how I found Alex."

"Alright," Lucius said. "She had black, curly hair with green eyes and pale skin. Is that enough information?"

"Yes," Erin replied. "I will be able to see her tonight in my dreams."

"Let us hope she is okay," Sev said. "We don't want another situation like we had with Alex."

"Okay," Tom said. "You can go back to sleep now. Come to me or have Lexi get us when you find her."

"Yes daddy," Erin said. So Erin went back to her room and went to sleep. An hour later, she saw what she needed to see. There was a tan girl with bushy brown hair and honey colored eyes. She was reading in her room and having a good time until her father came in and started to beat on her. Then, Erin woke up.

"Lexi," Erin screamed. "Get my daddy, NOW!!"

"I am already here darling," Tom said as he entered the room. "What did you see?"

"Cissa, the younger, was reading in her room when a man walked in and began to beat her." Erin said. "It seems like the same exact situation as it was with Alex. Will you go save her?"

"Yes baby," Tom said. "But first, I need to know who she has been hidden as." Unknown to them both, Alex walked into the room.

"You saw Hermione, didn't you?" Alex asked Erin. "You saw her father beating her didn't you?"

"Yes Alex, I did," Erin said when she noticed the tears in her brothers eyes.

"Ah…" Tom started. "Son, you will go with your siblings, Bella and I when we go get her." After that was said, Bellatrix ran in, asking about her lost child.

"Did you find her, My Lord?" Bella asked tearfully.

"Yes," Tom replied. "We are going to get her now." With that, they all apparated to the street that Hermione lived on so that they could walk to her house and get her. They knocked on the door which was opened right away. What they saw when the door opened enraged them all. The poor, bloody girl fell to Bella's feet crying her heart out.

"Please," she cried fearfully. "Get me out of here." That was when she noticed who she was talking to. She fell into a dead faint.

"Kill the muggles," Tom raged. "Alex, Erin, grab Narcissa (**AN: HERMIONE WILL BE CALLED NARCISSA FROM NOW ON) **and go home." With that, the kids went home and the adults had their fun.

End chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

To Live A Lie Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I have been under extreme stress with figuring out everything I needed for graduation and then the stuff I needed to apply for college. Add in the fact that I also had major writers block, I needed some time to finish.

AN2: This chapter is mostly a flashback to make some people understand why my Mary Sue killed her adopted parents. Let's just say, her past is not all hugs and puppies.

Now, on with the story...

Erin was in shock when she and her brother got Cissa back to their house. The vision she had brought some terrifying memories to the forefront.

Flashback

"Wake up you little bitch," Henry yelled to little six year old Erin.

"Yes sir," Erin said. She knew that when Henry got into these moods, it was best to listen to him. He wasn't like this all the time, but he did get into moods like this on certain occasions. This was one of them.

"Get out of bed and do your chores girl," he said before smacking her in the face to make sure she was wide awake.

"Henry," a woman in the next room called. "You are going to be latefor work. Hurry up now."

"Coming Betty." Henry went into the living room and gave his wife a kiss and then left for work. Betty could tell that today was one of the days she had come to like. On days like this, she never had to do anything, Erin did.

"Get to work girl," Betty said when Erin finally came out of her bedroom.

"Yes mom," Erin said, barely holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Erin hated these kind of days. By the time Henry got home that afternoon, she had finished a little over a half of the long listof chores.

"You didn't finish your chores," Henry said with unadulterated anger in his voice and eyes. "Now you will be punished."

"No please don't," Erin begged. Everytime this happened, she ended up in the hospital with at least one broken bone and multiple cuts and bruises.

As the next three years went by, the beatings became worse until Erin received her acceptance letter into the local magic school. Unlike Hogwarts, the schools in America will take students anywhere between the ages of nine and eighteen. So when nine year old Erin got one, she became excited.

"Look," she cried, running to show her parents. "I got a letter."

"Thank god," Betty replied. "Finally you will leave this house for a while." After Erin's first year, she realized she could use magic at home, and decided to end her suffering.

"Welcome back, bitch," Henry said first thing when Erin walked through the front door. "Get to work on your chores now."

"I don't think so," Erin replied, a sneer settled on her face. "I will do them when I feel like it. If you try to force me, I will curse you, father of not." After that, Henry and Betty left her alone until the moment when Erin snapped at the fact that she was not their kid in the first place.

End Flashback

"Erin," someone called from far off. "Come on sister, wake up. Snap out of it."

"Sev, why won't she wake up," another person asked. "Is she stuck in a vision or a flasfback?"

"No, please don't hit me anymore daddy," Erin cried out then. "I will do all my chores I promise."

"She's stuck in a flashback, father," Sev told Tom. "How can I wake her up?"

"I will do it," Tom repiled, scared for his daughter. "I will have to enter her mind, though. However, I have to be aline for it to work." With that, everyone left the room, leaving Tom to look over Erin.

"Alright baby," Tom softly whispered. "You will be alright. Daddy will shake you out of this flashbacl." With that, Tom entered Erin's mind and set to the task of freeing her from her memories.

End Chapter 7


	9. Author's note 2

Author's note-

Sorry for the delay. I have been swamped with school work as of late. You can look forward to an update soon.

Erin


	10. Chapter 8

To Live a Lie Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Tom looked around him at his surroundings. He saw that he was in a small dark place with very little furniture. The only things in the room were a bed, an end table, and a chair. On his second sweep of the room, Tom noticed a figure lying on the bed.

"Hello," the figure said into the darkness. "Who's there?"

"Erin," Tom said. "Is that you lying on the bed? Why are you here?"

"Is that you daddy," Erin asked.

"Yes, Erin," Tom replied. "Come on baby. You need to snap out of this. Your brothers are scared out of their minds for you. Please come back with me."

"Daddy, I can't leave," Erin cried. "I can't break free. Every time I try to leave, I am drawn into another flashback. I am safe here."

"Love, please," Tom, begged for the first time in his life. "You need to come back with me. You cannot stay locked inside your mind. Think about your brothers and what this is doing to them."

"If I go with you, will you keep me safe?"

"Yes. Just take my hand and you will be safe." With that, Erin grabbed her father's hand and together they headed towards the door. As soon as they went through that door, Tom vanished, and Erin opened her eyes to see the faces of her brothers looking at her. She was finally safe.

End Chapter 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^AN: I know this is short, but I didn't want a long drawn out thing about Erin being trapped in her own mind. The next chapters should be longer.

AN2: Sorry it took so long for this to be posted. I have had this written for about a month, but never had time to type it. Sorry.


End file.
